


only a phone call away

by thanatopis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanatopis/pseuds/thanatopis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"It was with a surprised jerk and a solid thump of the back legs of the chair hitting the ground that Bokuto finally realized just what was going on. </p>
  <p>God, he was so fucking dense sometimes."</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	only a phone call away

**Author's Note:**

> I realized that despite Bokuroo being a huge OTP of mine, I don't write it nearly enough. 
> 
> This is kinda here to fix that.

Bokuto had never been too good at devoting all his concentrating power on one thing in particular, so it was absolutely no surprise to him how much he sucked at studying.

Bokuto had been trying to make an effort with English ever since his midterm grades came in and he realized how close he was to failing the course. English had always been his worse subject throughout his schooling career. Bokuto didn’t understand why the class was required if he was a Japanese man who—you know— _spoke_ Japanese on the regular. It made no sense. Bokuto had heated discussions with his professor on the same matters, but it always left him feeling dejected afterwards, because no matter how well Bokuto argued it, he would still have to learn the differences between _there_ , _they’re_ , and _their_.

For last two hours, Bokuto had obediently remained in the same seat, studying verb and tense agreements, trying not to pull out his hair chunk by chunk like how he very much wanted. English was hard enough to learn own its own goddamn it. The only thing Bokuto knew for sure were swear words, and those wouldn’t come in handy for clear, obvious reasons.

Studying had been a hell of a lot easier when Akaashi had been present; his stern, disapproving glare enough for Bokuto to shut up and prove to his kouhai that he could be quiet for at least five minutes.

One thing was for sure: Bokuto Koutarou wasn’t made for the studying life, and the studying life was not made for him.

In high school, staying focused with the threat of Akaashi’s disapproving glare shooting in his direction if he got side tracked for even a moment, was enough motivation to keep Bokuto on the straight and narrow. Now-a-days, Bokuto had to rely on his own self-control and that was just…well—that was plain _stupid_.

Bokuto startled at bit at the vibration of his phone on the opposite end of the table, where it remained just out of reach for Bokuto’s own sanity. He eyed the thing warily, like someone would a coiled snake, then perked up excitedly when he saw just who it was.

Kuroo’s smug, grinning face greeted him as a hello. Bokuto’s fingers picked up his touch screen and hurriedly tapped the bright green call button before he had even registered his movements.

The photo of Kuroo had been taken from before they’d started dating: Kuroo reclined lazily on Bokuto’s couch, having just won another round of Mario Kart and preening because of it. Bokuto knew, even then, that his feelings for Kuroo were a lot stronger and more intense than that of simple friendship.

Luckily, after a night of obnoxious flirting and a little too much to drink, Bokuto knew Kuroo undoubtedly felt the same way about him.

When they had started dating seemed to go unsaid.

The gradual metamorphosis of their relationship was as natural as walking or spiking a ball. No one was surprised in the least when they started holding hands or kissing in public, and that said a lot about how much denial Bokuto had been in from the start.

“Hey babe,” Kuroo’s low, gravelly voice greeted him, spurring something warm from the pit of Bokuto’s stomach that spread out through his arms and legs like hot cocoa on a cold winter’s day.

Bokuto grinned, unable to help the response when in relation to Kuroo. He leaned back against the wooden chair and rocked recklessly up on the two back legs, flirting with the idea of falling on his ass.

“Hey yourself, what’s up good looking?”

Kuroo breathed out a slow, deep breath and Bokuto could hear him shifting, probably in bed, having just woke from taking a nap.

He could picture it:  Kuroo sleepy eyed, his hair even more outrageously wild than normal, the tease of tan skin from where his shirt had ridden up. The image was incredibly charming and Bokuto could feel himself flush, wanting to be there with Kuroo and witness it firsthand.

“You just wake up, babe?” Bokuto asked fondly, a smile involuntarily stretching his lips.

His boyfriend was the cutest. God, he was so lucky.

Kuroo made a deep groaning sound, and the noise of sheets crinkling could be heard over the line.

“Yeah,” He said at length, making Bokuto wonder if he’d fallen back asleep for a minute there.

“Where are you right now?” Kuroo asked.

He sounded… _weird_.

Bokuto attested it to him having just woke up, but still, there was something off about how Kuroo sounded. It made Bokuto’s senses sharpen, made him sit up a bit in his seat, brows furrowing trying to place the discrepancy.

“I’m at the library,” Bokuto sighed, suffering.

He looked at all the textbooks open on his table, at things he didn’t even understand, and in that moment Bokuto was insanely jealous of his honor roll, probably-on-the-fucking-dean’s-list, smart as all get-out boyfriend. Kuroo just always seemed to get things, no matter the subject. Usually, Bokuto found Kuroo’s intelligence to be a turn on, but now he was just a sad sort of envious.

He deflated in his seat, making a face, “I told you how I’m bombing in English, yeah? Well I’m trying to at least get a C in this class, and if I can do that, I’ll happier than Kenma when he gets a new game.”

Kuroo laughed breathily at the mention of his best friend. He was humming lazily over the phone and Bokuto’s brow rose in confusion.

“Hey, you okay?” He asked softly, an edge of concern in his voice.

Kuroo just chuckled, low and deep, and the sound of sheets shifting under his body could be heard over the line again.

“Oh yeah, _yeah_ , I’m great. You don’t sound too great though, how about I give you some— _ah_ , encouragement _._ You know, to cheer you up a bit.”

It was with a surprised jerk and a solid thump of the back legs of the chair hitting the ground that Bokuto finally realized just what was going on.

God, he was so fucking dense sometimes.

Bokuto’s whole body flushed white hot, eyes darting around wildly to see if anyone was close because apparently _this_ was actually happening— _holy shit_ —Kuroo was trying to have _phone sex_ with him in public. The area bellow his belt buckle was already swelling, twitching with new found interest at an idea that shouldn’t have turned Bokuto on as much as it did.

Kuroo was…Kuroo was _definitely_ trying to pull some risky shit while Bokuto was in the library, utterly helpless to do anything other than act completely normal, which on average, he wasn’t too good at doing either.

For some reason—the part of him that wasn’t self-preserving—Bokuto was eager for whatever was about to happen. He almost considering begging for Kuroo’s sensual, lazy drawl inside his ear, settling low to simmer in his gut.

Bokuto’s eyes were wide as saucers as he quietly, but hurriedly asked, “Holy shit—are you—are you _jerking off_ right now?” His voice was nothing more than a scandalized whisper, heartbeat thudding loudly inside the cavity of his chest, anticipation eating him down to the bone because—holy fuck—this couldn’t be his life right now. Things this awesome just didn’t happen to Bokuto, so how was he supposed to rationally handle this?

Kuroo moaned, loud and unashamed as an answer and Bokuto cursed under his breath, lowering the volume of his phone, feeling like he was broadcasting his entire conversation with Kuroo over a blaring speaker phone.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Kuroo whined out in affirmation, needy and wanting.

Bokuto could see him: Kuroo’s hand on his cock, bottom lip between his teeth, t-shirt rucked up, showing that amazing body Bokuto worshipped with his lips, teeth, and tongue until Kuroo couldn’t take the sweet torture anymore. Bokuto made a pained sound, shifting restlessly in his seat, cock going immediately hard in his jeans.

“Fuck— _baby_ ,” Bokuto bit out, giving his phone a hardy squeeze.

Kuroo hummed, obviously pleased with how hoarse Bokuto sounded already.

“I woke up with a dick that just wouldn’t quit,” Kuroo laughed breathlessly at the rhyme, no doubt needing to be humorous even when he was aching and desperate to be touched. Bokuto was the same, sometimes cracking jokes in the middle of sex that had the both of them trembling with laughter until they had to pause then start at it again.

Bokuto’s heart jumped fondly just thinking about those times, how he realized for the first time just how in love he was with Kuroo, how it both frightened and exhilarated him.

“Fucking wanted you here to take care of it,” Kuroo grit out before a groan made him pause. Bokuto could hear the slick of his hand on his cock. “But you ain’t here, are you Bo?”

In that moment, Bokuto wished more than anything that he had been born with the power of teleportation. He was positively _aching_ and the fact that it took 20 minutes by train to get to Kuroo’s apartment from campus seemed like whole continents and oceans away. It was torture.

Bokuto ran an aspirated hand through his hair, tugging at the roots as he whispered harshly in the receiver, “What do you need me to say baby?” Bokuto began, voice hot. _Everything_ was hot. “That I want you so bad I can hardly stand it? That I’m fucking aching for you, and it’s killing me that I’m not right there next to you, touching you in that way only I can.”

Bokuto got up, clutching the phone between his shoulder and neck as he started packing his stuff. Hurriedly throwing anything and everything into his book bag.

Studying would have to wait. Kuroo couldn’t.

Bokuto bit his lip.

“C’mon, talk to me. You sound so good.”

Kuroo moaned, whining at the end, “ _Koutarou_. Fucking come _here_.”

Kuroo hung up and the disconnection was like a bucket of ice cold water had poured itself all over him.

Bokuto cursed, practically running for the exit.

* * *

 

Bokuto bounded up the flight of stairs two at a time, almost tripping twice in his hurry to get to Kuroo’s apartment.

The train ride had been its own kind of agony, testing Bokuto’s patience as he willed for the train to go faster and make less stops. He had jogged to Kuroo’s apartment complex despite the extra uncomfortable weight at his hip, and in his pants, but it had been worth the extra two minutes.

Bokuto fumbled for his set of keys, flipping through them until he found the copy of Kuroo’s key, practically stabbing it into the lock with his eagerness.

The apartment was dark when Bokuto walked in. He disposed of his bag and sneakers next to Kuroo’s boots and started undressing as he made his way back towards Kuroo’s bedroom. The door was wide open and Bokuto stilled, only half naked with his pants unzipped, but Kuroo—

He was completely naked, spread out on his double bed with the white sheets accentuating his deep, tanned skin, and there was no inch of his body that was hidden to Bokuto’s eyes.

Kuroo smiled when he saw Bokuto standing there, utterly dumbfounded, right smack dap in his door way. He beckoned Bokuto over with a devious twinkle shining brightly in his dark eyes.

Bokuto swallowed, lost for words, lost for simple thought other than a repeat of Kuroo’s name.

“What are you doing all the way over there Bo?” Kuroo asked, getting up on his elbows, hiking up his leg a bit, showing off those amazing stems. Kuroo looked like every wet dream Bokuto had ever had and it bewildered him continuously that someone as hot as Kuroo could want him.

“Get over here and fuck me up already, you lame ass,” Kuroo demanded, licking his lips as he looked Bokuto up and down, lingering over his abdominals.

Bokuto smiled, snickering as he unbuttoned his pants and worked them off his legs along with his boxers until he was completely naked. His cock hung heavy and hard as he circled it and stroked over his length indulgently, walking up to the bed with casual strides. He made no moves to get onto the bed as he stood at the edge, watching Kuroo with sultry, heavy lidded eyes.

“I think you should crawl your ass up _here_ and put your mouth to better use, Tetsu.” Bokuto said, retaining a leisure grip despite how hard and tight he wanted to grab himself. He licked over his lips crudely, grinning devilishly, “C’mon, Tetsu, I know how much you like getting throat fucked by a big cock, don’t play coy now baby. I know how much you want me in that whore mouth.”

It was amazing how much dirty talk did it for Kuroo. Bokuto had been hesitant at first, but Kuroo had responded so beautifully to the words the first time that Bokuto couldn’t even imagine stopping now. Bokuto watched how Kuroo’s breath caught at the derogatory term, before air rushed back in and he cursed under his breath, raking his nails over the sheets.

Without so much as a protest or a sarcastic quip, Kuroo got up on his knees and practically slid to the edge of the bed, movements sensuous and elegant, and Bokuto was beyond charmed.

Kuroo batted Bokuto’s hand away and replaced it with his own, making Bokuto hiss at the differences of their hands. Kuroo had long, slender fingers and big palms, and he could take Bokuto to heaven with those hands on his body. Kuroo twirled a finger over the leaking head, chuckling when Bokuto’s hips twitched into the touch, wanting more.

Bokuto breathed out slow, not wanting to show how close he was to begging as he wrapped his fingers along the back of Kuroo’s neck, pulling him close.

“Don’t know why you’re playing Tetsu,” Bokuto began, after he was sure his voice wouldn’t crack or fail him. “Your mouth must be so _wet_ right now, so desperate and eager for this cock.” Bokuto grabbed hold himself again, rubbing the head of cock along the seam of Kuroo’s lips, light and teasing, grinning in triumph when Kuroo’s lips parted and his tongue stuck out, lapping at the sensitive glands along the head.

Bokuto’s head tilted back with a hiss, “Just like that baby, _ah_ —yeah, just like that…”

Ardently, Kuroo engaged himself wholly into his task, throwing his coy reluctance at the door by taking Bokuto in deep, mouth stretching around his girth. It felt so fucking good that Bokuto could’ve cried right there on the spot, head thrown back in ecstasy because Kuroo was working him over, making him see stars whenever he closed his eyes.

Kuroo’s mouth was wet, hot perfection, his tongue molding against the underside of Bokuto’s cock, massaging along his length each time he moved his mouth. Bokuto tried to get ahold of himself, shifting his neck up right so he could stare down at Kuroo.

That proved to be the very best and _worst_ decision Bokuto could’ve made.

The sight of Kuroo’s mouth split around him, a mix of spittle and pre-come leaking out of the corners of his mouth made Bokuto’s cock jolt in his mouth and Kuroo hummed pleased, eyes narrowing in a smile, knowing.

Bokuto groaned, running his hand through Kuroo’s soft, inky black hair before clutching around a fistful. He didn’t push or pull, but Bokuto held on for dear life.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Bokuto moaned, low, biting at his bottom lip and tugging it between his teeth. “You suck it so good baby. Making me want you so much— _fuck_ …” He trailed off on a soft, pleased sound, his other free hand trailing up his chest and rubbing over his nipple indulgently.

Kuroo pulled off his dick slowly after a moment, keeping intense eye contact with Bokuto all the while, and he was helpless to him. His breath then was stolen completely as Kuroo slapped the head of cock on his tongue several times, smirking. The act was loud and wet and so fucking filthy that Bokuto whined, grabbing at the base of his dick so he wouldn’t come, but Kuroo was doing his best to dismiss that idea.

He laved at Bokuto’s cock like he couldn’t get enough, making depraved, sucking sounds that went straight down into the raging inferno of Bokuto’s gut, stoking the fires there to blazing.

“Mmm, I fucking love this cock. I want it. Come on Bo, give it to me. Want it hard.”

It was easy pushing Kuroo onto his back and situating himself between those thick, luscious thighs that had made Bokuto sweat ever since high school. When he reached out for the night stand drawer, Kuroo’s hand shot out and stopped him, silencing his question with a heated kiss.

In answer, Kuroo guided Bokuto’s hand between his legs, to the area behind his balls, and what he found waiting for him made Bokuto groan, a heat wave rolling over his body at the knowledge that Kuroo had prepared himself well in advance.

“ _Jesus Christ_ ,” Bokuto husked against Kuroo’s neck, pushing two fingers in with no resistance. Kuroo’s body shot up, groaning, legs spreading wide and planting his feet on the bed as Bokuto finger fucked him. Kuroo rocked back on those fingers, riding them, and Bokuto laughed at his eagerness, utterly turned on by it.

“Such a fucking slut,” Bokuto murmured fondly, grinning at how Kuroo’s cock dribble a bit at that. He licked his lips as he watched Kuroo’s cock hover over his belly, flushed red and slightly curved with a dark trail of hair leading to it that never failed to make Bokuto happy.

“You’re so fucking hard Tetsu,” Bokuto observed, slowing his fingers to an aching snail’s pace and Kuroo’s attempts at making him go faster was met with a mocking chuckle. “Oh yeah, you’re a slut. You need to get fucked that bad, huh?” Bokuto gripped his hair, tugging Kuroo’s head harshly to the side so he could whisper in his ear, “Tell me how much you want this cock.”

Kuroo’s breath shuddered as his mouth parted wide and open, looking so gone already and it was beautiful to witness—to be _allowed_ to witness.

“Koutarou— _oh god_ , please, c’mon.”

Bokuto clicked his teeth, feigning a distaste that he didn’t feel whatsoever. “Nope, I’m not feeling like it yet.”

Kuroo growled, eyes flashing and his hand reared up so fast that Bokuto startled as a hand snagged in the thick of his hair, barring his neck in a rough pull. Kuroo’s teeth scrapped over his neck, over his Adam’s apple, and if Bokuto still wasn’t convince by this alpha male posturing that turned him on like nothing else, when Kuroo spoke his next words, he would’ve been.

“I swear to god, Bo—if you don’t get your cock in me, I’m flipping _you_ the fuck over and riding your ass until you’re the one begging for this dick.”

And just like that they were maneuvering, shoving a pillow up under Kuroo’s butt so Bokuto would have better access. He pushed in half way before pressing the rest of himself inside, letting Kuroo adjust to being stretched by something so thick.

Bokuto didn’t waste any more time when Kuroo rocked up into him.

Sweat had started to gather in a light sheen across his back and Kuroo’s hands streaked through it, biting into his skin with those nails. Bokuto lifted his thigh and pushed it back, pounding into Kuroo in an almost punishing rhythm, balls slapping against his ass, loud and lewd.

“ _Oh fuck yeah—just like that—oh fuck_ —” Kuroo put his hands, palms flat, on the headboard gaining enough leverage to slam his hips into Bokuto’s thrusts.

Their fucking was loud, rough, and sweaty—just how they liked it and it wasn’t meant to last. The way Bokuto was fucking Kuroo had both of them going, writhing and groaning and moaning at the ceiling because it was so good.

In a flurry, Bokuto grabbed the ruined pillow and threw it somewhere off towards the side of the bed, pushing Kuroo back until his knees almost touched the bed in an impressive feat of flexibility that Bokuto was always awed by. He started hammering in, legitimately afraid that the impressions of his hip bones would leave bruises on Kuroo’s thighs.

Kuroo’s thighs began to shake, shouting his appreciation as Bokuto brought him his orgasm. He repeated chants of _right there_ and _fuck me_ , and yelled adorations his neighbors could probably hear about how much he loved Bokuto’s cock fucking him.

It was all too much.

Kuroo’s thighs tensed and his toes curled as he came, intense and soundless, mouth parted on a silent scream as he raked his nails over Bokuto’s biceps, utterly lost in the euphoric feeling.

Bokuto kept railing him, hard and fast, even when Kuroo started whining broken sounds, both aroused and pained, in tandem with Bokuto’s thrusts.

“Come for me baby. _Come for me_.” Kuroo sounded so wrecked and fucked out of his mind that Bokuto fell into orgasm easily, grunting and milking his cock surrounded by Kuroo’s ass for all that it was worth until he was completely drained.

Always the gentlemen he considered himself to be, Bokuto eased out of Kuroo and shoved off of him as he collapsed next to his side. Raking his damp hair out of his face, Bokuto tried to get his breathing back under control.

They stayed uncovered until the sweat on their bodies cooled and sought out the blanket that Kuroo had pushed to the floor before the whole thing had started, saving it from questionable stains.

“You came in my ass,” Kuroo said matter of fact after a moment. “If I was a girl, you probably would’ve gotten me pregnant.”

Bokuto’s brow rose.

“No, if you were a girl and I came in your ass, you still wouldn’t have gotten pregnant. Babe, you’re supposed to be the honor roll student. I’m getting scared here.”

Kuroo snickered, hitting Bokuto half-heartedly on his arm.

“Smart ass.”

Bokuto grinned, snuggling into Kuroo’s side as the other man wrapped his arm around his waist.

“You love me anyways.”

Kuroo hummed, “That I do.”


End file.
